1. Field of the Technology
The present technology relates to a translation display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known an apparatus that superimposes translated language character strings, which are obtained by analyzing an original document image of a document in a first language and translating sentences included in the original document image into a second language, on the original document image.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 2007-249482 discloses a projector having a translation function of translating a character string in a text area selected from an original document image in a first language into a second language. In the technique disclosed in JP-A 2007-249482, the character string (original character string) in the text area selected from the original document image is translated and the translated language character string is displayed on the selected text area or is displayed adjacently to the text area using a pop-up dialog.
However, in the technique disclosed in JP-A 2007-249482, since the translated language character string only for the original character string in the selected text area is displayed, it is not possible to visually recognize translated language character strings corresponding to all the sentences of the original document image. In the technique disclosed in JP-A 2007-249482, since the translated language character string is disposed and displayed at a position on the selected text area or in the vicinity of the selected text area, it is difficult to understand the correspondence between the original character string in the text area and the translated language character string and it cannot be said to be extremely convenient for comparing and visually recognizing the original character string and the translated language character string.
A technique of disposing and displaying translated language character strings of original sentences included in an original document image in inter-line space close to the sentences is disclosed in JP-A 4-311262 (1992) as a technique for solving the above-mentioned problem. In the technique disclosed in JP-A 4-311262, a translated language character string corresponding to a specific character string (original character string) in a document prepared in a first language included in an original document image is disposed and displayed in inter-line space just below the original character string. In this way, since a translated language character string corresponding to an original character string is disposed and displayed in the inter-line space just below the original character string, it is easy to understand the correspondence between an original character string and a translated language character string corresponding to the original character string and it is convenient for comparing and visually recognizing the original character string and the translated language character string.
However, in the technique disclosed in JP-A 4-311262, when the inter-line space between the sentences included in an original document image is small, the translated language character string disposed and displayed in the inter-line space becomes excessively small, thereby making the visual recognition difficult.